


A vision of the one I see

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Many people get their soulmarks at the age of thirteen, so Poe and Hux wait eagerly to see theirs.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	A vision of the one I see

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: Soulmates.
> 
> I thought this might be an interesting take on soulmates. Enjoy!

Hux had heard many stories of soulmates, some were happy and some were sad. Some didn’t have or need them, apparently, but he didn’t know much about that part of it either. He wondered whether he would have one; he was turning thirteen very soon and that was when the soulmarks appeared. It was 11:56pm and he was lying in Poe’s bed as they were both interested to see what his would be and where.

This wasn’t abnormal for the two at all; sure, Hux had been unsure about it at first, but Poe had been very good at coaxing him into almost anything, so it came to no surprise to either of them that he agreed to sleepovers too. He was both excited and scared. Excited to see what symbol it would be, as they were apparently they would be symbolic of their soulmate.

“I think mine on someone else’s skin would be something to do with flying,” Poe said. “Yours on another’s skin, well, definitely something to do with your creations.”

He wondered what would be on Poe’s skin. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable feeling, knowing that soulmates were those predestined to be with each other and yet he may not get the soulmark he wanted.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one. Happy birthday, Hugs,” Poe murmured in a voice that he liked to think was just for him.

His heart beat quickly and he looked at both sides of both hands. Nothing. Hands or arms were the most common places for them to be.

“Not on your face either. Okay, shirt off,” Poe said with a grin.

Hux’s face was red as he sat up and took his pajama top off. He shuffled around, but nothing.

“No? Oh my, Hugs, your mark is as uncommonly placed as your hair is red. Okay, pants off now, don’t be shy,” Poe said. “You can put your top back on, though. I’m not _that_ cruel.”

Hux knew that if he didn’t want to, Poe wouldn’t push it.

He put his top back on and slid off the bed, taking his pants off, turning this way and that way, even showing him the soles of his feet.

Poe smirked widely at him and lay on his stomach. “You know what that means, right? It’s covered by your underwear. Hugs, you sly dog.”

Now his face was _definitely_ red.

He slid them down a little and turned before sliding them back on and his pants too. Now he couldn’t read Poe’s face. Was it bad? He was starting to regret this. He slowly sat back on the bed.

“I can’t see a mark. Maybe it appears at the exact time of your birth. Maybe it’s different for each planet,” Poe said.

But it didn’t appear at 6:02am either.

And in a month, when Poe did the same as Hux did, Poe had no mark either.

Neither of them knew what it meant.

* * *

Two years passed and they were still as close as ever. Poe included him in his other friends’ activities where he wanted to be, but otherwise Hux was very much a loner. He wasn’t good at making friends and was still wary after what had happened when he was seven. Oh, those two bullies had apologised and tried to make it up to him, but it was too late. The damage was done. He was cordial to Grin and Eta, but he didn’t really care for them.

Watching Poe flirt with people was the hardest part, but Hux didn’t know how to verbalise his feelings for his friend. So it looked as if he was just going to suffer in silence.

Luckily for him, though, Poe was better at all that.

Hux lay on Poe’s bed reading as his friend took a shower. When he came in, he was wearing his pants and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Stars, he was beautiful.

“See something you like?” Poe asked.

Hux was super red now.

“Hey, I’m teasing you. Which reminds me…I’ve been thinking, what if we went out together? A date. You know…romantic?” Poe asked.

Hux blinked his eyes at him, surprised at how bold Poe was and yet, not really surprised. He was so much more confident than him, but that’s what he loved about him.

Kriff.

Love.

He was in love with him and had despaired at the idea that Poe wouldn’t feel the same, but it appeared he was at least interested.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Hux said, hurriedly, standing up to take hold of Poe.

Poe’s face lit up, both because of the answer and the initiation of touch from Hux, which was rare. Poe was going to say something, but in Hux’s rush to be romantic, the ginger teen pressed his mouth too quickly the dark-haired teen’s in what could only be described as a truly awkward and bumping of noses and mouth.

He pulled back with apologies on his tongue as Poe laughed. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Poe said.

Poe pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Hux relaxed into his arms.

When they eventually stopped kissing, Hux noticed something when Poe was getting dressed.

“You have a soulmark now.”

Poe looked down and then went to the mirror. Above his heart stood a couple of cogs in the act of turning together, both a sunset colouring. He turned around and opened up Hux’s shirt, grin wide. Poe turned Hux to look into the mirror.

A sunset-coloured x-wing under his own heart.

“We were soulmates all along, huh? I guess it was because we already knew each other or something,” Poe said with a smile.

“I love you,” Hux said quickly.

Poe smiled back. “I love you too,” he said, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
